


yellow

by dead_din



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble Collection, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_din/pseuds/dead_din
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Посмотри на звезды, посмотри, как они сияют для тебя и для всего, что ты делаешь. <br/>Да, они все были желтого цвета.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. — sunflower.

Пачки из-под сигарет, помятые листы бумаги, исписанные мелким почерком, пустые упаковки, пластины, в которых раньше хранились таблетки, обрубки карандашей, сломанные кисти — украшения холодного пола квартиры Канеки Кена.   
  
Черное небо в белых точках и взрыв какой-то, вроде бы, важной звезды — это потолок его комнаты, пристанища.   
  
В голове крутится мысли, бьют по стенкам черепной коробки, а в руках догорает последняя сигарета. Дотянуть бы до рассвета, встретить бы его с огоньком на конце тонкого спасательного круга, вот только огонек этот такой же невечный, как и человек, держащий его в руках.   
  
Бледная кожа, уставшие глаза, черная одежда, аккуратный вид и спасательный круг где-то в рюкзаке — это Канеки Кен на людях.   
  
— Тебе бы найти свое солнце, — задумчиво произносит Хидэеши Нагачика – тип, недавно привязавшийся к Канеки, — улыбчивый, веснушчатый молодой художник.   
  
«Хидэ», как называет его Канеки, рисует только в желтых тонах. Что привлекло его в стиле «грустного затворника», как он сам называет Канеки, неизвестно, но он тот, кто первым видит работы Кена. И вот когда Хидэ слышит о «звездах на потолке» в его комнате, то тут же просится в гости.   
  
— Вот какой становится земля, когда солнце угасает, — будто бы в подтверждение догадки Хидэеши — Канеки одинок, брошен и холоден.   
  
— Станешь моим солнцем?   
  
Пачки из-под сигарет, помятые листы бумаги, пустые упаковки, обрубки карандашей, сломанные кисти и подсолнухи в вазе на столе — это оттаявшая планета после годов сна.


	2. — antirrhinum.

Сырое небо над головой усмехается и, вроде бы, плачет. Хидэеши думает, что знает такого же человека, спрятавшего под улыбкой и простодушным взглядом отчаяние и страх; страх быть разоблаченным.   
  
Это небо холодное, Хидэеши хочет согреть его, но оно не позволяет никому подойти ближе, чем на шаг. Гордое небо думает, что испортит ослепляющее солнце над горизонтом, поэтому прячется под толстым слоем облаков и, вроде бы, плачет.   
  
В конце концов, каждому положено ошибаться; в конце концов, каждый ломался.   
  
Солнце проводит свой день с небом, а ночью уходит за горизонт, сдавая свой пост луне. Шуу – это тот, кто приходит ночью и забирает часть тревоги с собой.   
  
А солнцу положено греть.   
  
Сырое небо над головой совсем рядом, но все еще достаточно далеко. Хидэеши протягивает руку, но все еще стоит в шагу от Канеки, он впервые касается белых волос, холодной кожи и покусанных от волнения губ.   
  
\- Я знаю на примете один город, куда двери открыты всем. Говорят, там до неба дотянуться можно, настолько оно низкое.   
  
\- Поехали за небом.   
  
Канеки сам решает сократить дистанцию.   
  
Мир вокруг рушится, солнце сжигает все, что они видят. Возможно, солнце сожжет горизонт и останется с небом хотя бы в эту ночь, пусть только обманом.


	3. — chrysanthemum.

На улицах пахнет кофе, ближе к вечеру здесь загораются Вифлеемские огни, заменяя обычные фонари, которые включали чаще всего в десять вечера. Народ, собирающийся на площади каждый вечер и гуляющий всю ночь, видит, что в этом году снег еще ярче.   
  
Канеки холодно, он жмется к Хидэеши. В толпе не видно, как они обнимаются. Это хорошо. Толпа так же не заметит, как они покинут площадь, пойдут домой греться. Все-таки, дом у них есть.   
  
Этот город, стоящий на холме, близок к небу, к обледенелому и белому горизонту, до которого рукой подать.   
  
Ветер унес ту их общую длинную осень с привкусом боли и отчаяния вместе с желтыми хризантемами, говорящими о жизнерадостности и доверии. Та осень забрала все, но ушла. Ушла. Обледенелый горизонт спрятал их, пусть только до следующей осени.   
  
Канеки жмется к Хидэеши, тянет его к себе, ищет тепла в коротких поцелуях, подаренных запястьям, шее и ключицам, в поглаживаниях и касаниях, в укусах.   
  
— Ты сладкий, — Канеки целует раны, причиненные им же. Он все еще пытается держать себя в руках.   
  
Зимний утренний ветер приносит не всегда хорошие вести. Говорят, и до этого города добрались следователи по гулям, скоро каждая улица будет ими переполнена.   
  
Нужно бежать.   
  
И все же судьба не уготовила им счастья.   
  
И этот человек, этот белый человек, стоящий на алеющей дорожке, ведущей прямиком в ад, решает судьбу беженцев, пожелавших быть хотя бы немного, но счастливыми. Канеки думает, что его уж точно не спасти, но вот для Хидэ, человека, еще не все решено. Канеки точно знает, что станет очередной монетой в копилке побед CCG, но Хидэ он обязательно спасет, даже если обманом.   
  
— Вернемся как-нибудь домой.   
  
«Только уже без меня».


	4. — marigold.

_Канеки Кену семь лет, Хидэеши Нагачике — восемь._   
Они друг друга не знают, просто наблюдают и делают выводы о том, что было бы неплохо подружиться.   
  
_Канеки Кену двенадцать лет, Хидэеши Накачике — тринадцать._   
Они смотрят на небо и не могут вспомнить, кто из них первый предложил тащить тяжелый сверток с грушами, скоротав дорогу и выбрав извивистый путь вверх по камням.   
— Я как-то читал, — Канеки показал на желтые цветы, растущие с краю тропинки, по которой они идут, — что их прозвали цветами десяти тысяч лет. Это календулы, символ долголетия.   
  
_Канеки Кену шестнадцать, Хидэеши Нагачике — семнадцать._   
Канеки кажется, что пора влюбляться, следуя примеру своих сверстников и Хидэ. Только сердце неприятно жмется, пытаясь сократиться до размеров песчинки.   
Календула, подаренная Хидэ, увядает.   
  
_Канеки Кену девятнадцать, Хидэеши Нагачике — двадцать._   
Канеки кажется, он совсем еще ребенок в сравнении с Хидэеши, но время от времени он смеется и убеждается в обратном.   
Хидэ все еще влюбляется, а Кен — не может, что-то внутри все еще мешает.   
Что-то внутри шепчет: «Посмотри на меня».   
  
_Канеки Кену двадцать один, Хидэеши Нагачике — двадцать два._   
Канеки вляпывается в самое искусное дерьмо из всех, что с ним происходило. Канеки разлагается в своей зависимости от людей, гораздо уверенных, чем он сам.   
Хидэеши теряет его. Кажется, навсегда.   
Хидэеши давно не ребенок, он знает, что календулы — символ отчаяния.   
  
_Канеки Кену двадцать семь, Хидэеши Нагачике — двадцать восемь._   
Крыша. Они думают, что крыши высоких зданий — это подходящее место для выяснения отношений или же для встреч, решающих судьбу.   
— Мне жаль, что все закончилось именно так, — Нагачика держит на прицеле Канеки, задравшего руки вверх. Эта ночь могла быть тихой, если бы не сирены машин; эта ночь могла быть темной, если бы не желтый свет звезд, падающий только на одного человека в мире — Хидэеши Нагачику.   
— Я не хочу из тебя делать убийцу, ведь убийца здесь я, — Канеки делает шаг назад, ближе к обрыву, ближе к концу. — Я уйду со сцены.   
— Не смей! — Хидэ же делает шаг вперед, готовится бежать.   
— Знаешь, почему я не мог любить других? Во всем виноват ты.   
Эта ночь могла быть приятной, если бы не последняя улыбка Канеки, которую Нагачика не пожелал бы никому на свете; эта ночь могла бы быть счастливой, если бы не очередной труп очередного святого мученика и не дрожание рук того, кто не успел стать убийцей.   
  
_Канеки Кену двадцать семь._ Вечные двадцать семь с чувством недосказанности внутри.


	5. — oenothera.

Отчаянный, брошенный, доведенный до ручки, но все же художник, рисующий по очертаниям своей души, вдавливающий в рисунок все чувства и боль. Надо же куда-то их деть, так почему бы не спрятать, не втоптать их куда поглубже, не забыть о них хотя бы на время.   
  
Он подобен этой мелкой энотере, расцветающей на его запястье, раскрывающейся в пасмурные дни. Он, родившейся из отчаяния, проживет с ним всю жизнь и умрет с ним же.   
  
Он понимает, что все это неправильно, глупо и безрассудно, но пока слезы мешаются с кровью, можно забыть о том, что мешает двигаться, можно забыть о монстре внутри, который пытается вырваться, можно забыть о своей неправильности.   
  
Он понимает, что другого пути нет.   
  
Бледная кожа, уставшие глаза, черная одежда, аккуратный вид и спасательный круг где-то в рюкзаке — таким он встанет завтра утром. А под всем этим — шрамы и желтый лучик надежды, затоптанный и затерянный на затворках сознания.   
  
Он оставил свой дом, он оставил звезды на потолке, он оставил подсолнухи в вазе на столе. Он говорил себе, что это вынужденная мера, что так он спасет Хидэ и все окружающее его, что иначе быть не может. Он постепенно понимал, что всего-навсего боится вернуться домой, боится реакции Хидэ на его белые волосы и монстра внутри.   
  
И совсем недавно оттаявшая планета начнет снова замерзать, но только в этот раз она не станет искать солнце.   
  
И когда-нибудь они все-таки встретятся, в темном уголке мира, где мелкие энотеры, выросшие из его запястий, будут светить желтым цветом.   
  
И тогда Хидэеши по-обычному весело, с пеленой на глазах, скажет: «Канеки, просто пошли домой».   
  
Но будет, к сожалению, поздно.


End file.
